Butterfly Heart A Vampire Love Story
by Szenvedely
Summary: Marcelle DiMinute is just like any average 18-year-old girl. No, scratch that. She's nothing like any of them, holding secrets about herself she wouldn't dare share with any living person. But when she falls into the radar of a very old, and very dangerous vampire, it's up to her and her natural sworn enemy to defeat him and ensure her freedom forever.
1. Chapter 1

"You're insane. You know that, right?"

"No, I'm not! It's true!"

"You're both mad!"

"Oh shut up!"

A group of young people sat around the lunch room table, bickering about monsters and things that went bump in the night. The three of them went back and fourth with one another, while a pretty young femme sat back and watched them all with a smile on her plump pink lips. Compared to the rest of the group, or the rest of the school for that matter, she was different. Not in a terrible way, however. While every other girl and guy had either ivory or tanned skin, her skin was as pale as snow. Her touch felt as if sunshine was running through your veins, her hair long, wavy, a beautiful dark shade of red. While it was normal to have blue, green, or brown eyes, hers were a golden-green, seeming to glow from all that sunshine built up inside her. Everything about her was different, strange in a way. When she moved, it was almost as if she were dancing. But she was quiet, which is why not many noticed her.

"What do you think, Celle?" The four pairs of eyes turned to her, eyebrows raised as they waited for the young girl's response.

"Well," She started, the remnants of an Irish accent strong in her words. "I think anyone can be a monster. I don't know if I believe in vampires and demons and all that."

Kelly, the self-proclaimed leader in the group, huffed and crossed her arms.

"I swear! This dude was something else! I will never forget those eyes and that face! He looked like he wanted to eat me!"

"Are you sure he wasn't just in costume? It _is_ close to Halloween, after all. I'm sure it was just a dress up party!" Kelly huffed again, rolling her eyes and standing.

"I'm going to go get some more fruit." The group watched the blond stomp off then, as if on queue, all sighed in unison.

"Well, we all still on for tonight?" Their annual Halloween party, held by the school football captain. This year it was at the local art museum, 'Masquerade' was the theme. Marcelle, along with everyone else, nodded. Jan, short for Janice, looked to the burgundy haired girl and smiled.

"Want to come get ready at my house?"

"I'll come ready. Then we can drive over together." She smiled, standing as the bell rang.

Marcelle stepped into the large home, smiling at the brunette woman who had opened the door for her.

"You look lovely, Celle. Jan is upstairs if you want to go up." Adorning her petite body sat a rather extravagant Edwardian-era gown, her hair hanging wildly around her, flowing down to her tailbone.

"You almost ready?" Jan turned in her seat, a dress seemingly from the same era hanging on her own form.

"Wow!" She stated with wide eyes. "I love your dress!" She stood suddenly, waltzing around to observe the intricate designs on the dress. Celle smiled and stared, waiting for her friend to respond to the question. Clapping her hands together, Jan giggled. "Yes! Let's go!"

After nearly two dozen pictures and a rather long car ride to the downtown area, the two girls stepped from the car, handing the keys to the valet man sitting out front. The two wandered for a moment before finally finding their friends, who were dressed in much less fancy costumes.

"Holy shit, Marcelle! You look hot!" She didn't say anything, just softly, as their friend Cal looked her up and down. "Where's your mask?" The two girls held up the accessories, Jan's mask a typical Zorro-style creation, Marcelle's an intricate and beautiful black wired delicacy. Slipping it upon her features, the group made their way to the dance hall and each was whisked away in a glorious fashion.

Celle wasn't one for dancing. She pushed herself past the crowd and out onto a balcony, taking in the night air.

"Hello." A velvety voice cooed from behind her. The girl spun and was met with a face she'd never seen. He was truly a sight, with strong features and a beautiful face. His skin was pale, as hers was, but there was something different about those icy blue eyes. He tilted his head to the side, his unruly black hair falling in front of his eyes. She was entranced by him, but not in a good way. Her heartbeat quickened and her hands began to shake. Feet moved to take a step away from him, but as she moved away, he came closer.

"Hello." She whispered, his lips curling up slightly.

"What are you doing out here? The party is inside." This time, her lips remained glued shut as her eyes remained fixed on his.

. . .

He watched the figures meander into the building, all smiles, most of the girls giggling. He'd been sitting there atop his perch for some time, glancing at the girls who made their way past him. He was, after all, leaning against the railing on the second floor. He had a perfect view of everyone there, his hawk-like eyes taking in the features, his sense of hearing zoning in on the sounds of the hearts beating and the blood pulsing. How lovely it all was. He reveled in this sort of thing. He'd find some young girl, charm her into leaving with him, then in the morning, when he had already had his fill of lust and his hunger was sedated, he'd send her on her way with no memory of the night before. He wouldn't kill her, no. He wasn't much in the mood to have the police on his door step, asking questions. A few hundred years ago, yes. But not now.

The creature watched the faces with a rather dark smile, but that faltered when _she_ walked in. It was a strange scent, one he'd never tasted before. While most girls smelled plain, of the crap they pumped into their body and yet slightly sweet, this one smelled of sage and fresh fallen rain. He watched her from afar, watched her dance-like movements, took in the way she smiled as her friends simply disappeared. She would be the one. She would be his tonight.

He watched her wild red hair move through the crowd as he made his way down the stairs, following her out onto the balcony. Only a couple students hung around out there, but quickly disappeared. He watched her for a moment, cocking his head for a second before straightening up.

"Hello." He said softly, letting a hint of his charm sink in. She spun quickly though, his blue oceans taking in her perfect hour glass frame. They finally stopped on her eyes, which looked to hold every secret of the world in them. Most girls would swoon over him at first glance, but not her. Not this one. But why? She took a step away, and as she did, he took two towards her. Seemingly unsure of what to do, she simply responded.

"Hello." Oh my, what an enchanting sound. She must have held the attention of every creature around with a voice like that. Although, he suspected, she didn't use it too often. He smiled mischievously at her, a small but dark one.

"What are you doing out here? The party is inside." She didn't say anything, just watched him, like a predator watching it's prey. What a befitting stare. "Pardon my rudeness. I suppose it is always polite for a handsome prince to introduce himself. My name is Aiden Ravenwood. And what is the name of the beautiful young maiden standing before me?" He bowed slightly, holding out his hand. Normally, he'd kiss it, but no contact was made. Strange. What the hell was the girl to resist his charms?  
"Marcelle. Please excuse me." Oh, that voice. She rushed around him, leaving the man to watch as her frame disappeared into the crowd.

. . .

She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Or an anxiety attack. Jan was the first to see her friend, sitting at a table, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Why was she so afraid of him? Marcelle was sure he meant to hurt, or even kill her.

"I want to go home." She said to her friend, who nodded and pulled the valet ticket out of her purse.

"Take my car. I'll get it in the morning." Celle nodded, standing quickly and making her way to the front doors. Eyes remained peeled for a certain face, feeling as if he'd pop out of nowhere and take whatever he wanted from her. As soon as her body entered into the night, a petite and shaking hand passed the card to the man, who smiled and rushed off. Anxiety filled her as she waited for what felt like hours. Finally, he pulled up in the black Audi.

The drive home was a long one. Every inch of her body hurt from worrying so much, especially her back. She was ready to get home and take off that stupid dress, then go to sleep after a cup of jasmine tea and a nice hot bath. The anxiety was beginning to die down as the vehicle pulled into the driveway of the large home. By no means was it a mansion, but it was an older Victorian home, complete with a tower room, which she called hers.

"You're home early." The blond sitting in the rocking chair said when her daughter walked in. "I thought the party was supposed to go all night?" Marcelle stopped, looking between the two adults.

"I saw... someone. Or something. I don't know. I was absolutely petrified of him. And so I left. I'm going to make a bit of tea and run the bath. I'll be down in a little bit." Both of them nodded, watching as the girl passed by them.

Marcelle looked nothing like them. Her mother had bright blonde hair and tanned skin, big brown doe eyes. And her father was the exact opposite, adorning blue eyes, black hair, and a tall muscular build. Celle was adopted, after all.

Shedding the dress, the girl watched herself in the mirror, letting out a sigh as the corset released everything, including the iridescent pieces of art that flitted open on her back. Stretching her wings was the girl's favorite part of the day, and with a smile, she opened then closed them slowly, raising them up, then folding them flat against her back. Finally, the fae let them rest comfortably, the tips reaching up towards the sky. Lifting her tea cup, Celle made her way to the wash room for a bit of relaxation.

. . .

He watched her, interested in the little bird. She didn't know it yet, but she was trapped. He wanted her. He wanted to feel his fangs sink into her skin, wanted to hear her moan his name as he took her. Perhaps he'd have to wait, though. Wait for his opportunity to take his little birdie all for himself.

Aiden followed her, running through the night, never losing sight of the vehicle that sped down the winding forest road. It finally slowed and then turned, leading down a road and then stopped as it pulled into the driveway of an old Victorian home.

"How cute." He cooed, chuckling at the structure. There was nothing else around, no homes, no other buildings. Hell, the start of the town was nearly twenty minutes away. What normal humans felt the need to live so far away from help if something were to happen? This was getting more and more strange. He could hear the voices inside, the worry in her mother's voice, and the fear in Marcelle's. While that was normally what he'd want to hear, it was unfitting for her. Something in the creature's cold unbeating heart told him that this was not what he wanted. After centuries, was he finally beginning to have feelings for something? What a strange night this was turning out to be.

Finally, she emerged into her room, the light flicking on. Her he didn't have a very good view of her. Was there a reason the girl lived in the tower? With a grunt, the creature jumped, landing on a branch of a tree. That was when he saw it. Those lovely things perched upon her soft skin. He watched in awe as they moved, the look of peace on her face. Suddenly, the vampire wanted her for more than one thing. He needed to protect her. Wanted to protect her.

"What an interesting turn of events." He said with a smile, leaping from the tree.

For now, he'd find a quick meal then go home. He'd track her down in the morning. "Good night, my little butterfly."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happened last night?" Jan asked as they finally entered into Marcelle's room. She didn't say anything at first, just sat on her bed and stared out the window. Finally, the fae took a deep breath and looked at her pretty friend.

"I thought I saw something. I got spooked and left." Jan didn't believe it, but knew if Celle wanted to talk about something, she would. With a smile, she walked up and wrapped her arms around the redhead, giving a soft squeeze.

"Well, if you ever need me, I'm here. You know that, right?" Celle gave a nod. "I have school work to do. Wanna hit the movies tonight? Do a bit of unwinding?" After a brief think, she gave another nod.

"I'll call you. Thank you for letting me use your car." Jan gave a final smile before heading out.

The day went by slowly, an unusual Saturday for her. Normally, Marcelle would be out in the forest, letting her wings fall around her, talking with the animals about the week. But today? The girl was too frightened. What was that guy? He'd haunted her dreams last night, his blue eyes a deep red then, following her through the darkness. Shudders went down her spine, her nose twitching as the memory began to make her feel more and more uncomfortable. Perhaps a walk in the forest was exactly what she needed. After all, he couldn't have followed her here. Could he?

"Perhaps he was a vampire." The large buck spoke softly to her, gazing about the forest. Marcelle leaned against him, laying in the tall grass. "They have been known to wander about this area." She listened to his words, processing them quickly.

"Why do you think he was a vampire?"

"The way you explained him. We have stories, here in the forest. Stories none of us wanted to share with you about your ancestors." The faery leaned forward, turning to look at him. She was confused, but also hurt. Why would they keep secrets such as these?

"Will you tell me?" He looked between the members of his herd, all unsure of what to do.

"This isn't the time, little one. You'll understand the truth eventually." Perhaps he could sense the fear radiating off of her. He was right, it wasn't the right time. It might possibly freak her out even more.

By the time the faery said goodbye to her friends and made her way indoors to begin getting ready, the sun was setting. Jan was already on her way, so there wasn't any time left to bail. Why did this whole situation scare her so? He was just a normal guy. Creepy, yes. But a vampire? There was no way. There came a knock, and with a smile, the redhead opened it, inviting her friend in happily.

"You ready to go?" Jan pondered aloud, cocking a brow and smiling mischievously at her.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"Sammi said she saw you with a boy last night on the balcony. An oh-so-dreamy, stunningly-gorgeous boy. What's his name?"

"Aiden Ravenwood. I don't know him. He startled me last night, and that was all." Which was true.

"And you left? Why didn't you dance with him? Aren't you the one who's always telling us to talk to more people, to always be friendly to those we don't know?" Pursing her lips, Marcelle sighed. Her friend had a point. Had she been too harsh on the stranger? Perhaps. And perhaps she was simply going off of instincts, and those instincts told her to be wary of him.

"Let's just go. I don't want to talk about it."

The movie was long. Too long. Or perhaps Marcelle was too tense. A minute seemed to take hours to pass, and she could feel a pair of eyes glued to her. The movie was only halfway done, but she couldn't stay.

"This sucks. We should go get our money back." She seemed to sense the faery's discomfort, and with a nod, the two girls stood from the packed theater and made their way out. Marcelle glanced back every so often, waiting to see him emerge from the doors. But there was nothing. No one, aside from the tween girl pop out to use the restroom. Stepping outside, Jan lit up a smoke, sitting on the metal bench and looking up at her friend.

"What's wrong, Marcelle? Something is seriously up. I haven't seen you this tense since Cynthia Rogers sliced her hand open in biology." Green eyes met her brown ones.

"It's silly, honestly. I don't know why, but the-"

"Hello, darling." That voice. Marcelle froze, chills traveling over every inch of her body. "Fancy seeing you here." Jan's eyes opened wide, lips parting as she stared at the man.

"What do you want?" She spun quickly, staring up into the eyes that loomed over her. He was close, their bodies only a few inches from each other.

"I wanted to hang out. Get to know you." Her friend stood, lips parting to say something. "Go home." Aiden whispered with a smile, eyes meeting hers briefly. Then, as if she were in a trance, the girl turned and disappeared.

"Janice! Wait!" He grabbed the girl's arm before she could run off after her. "Let go of me!" She growled to him, his head cocked to the side as her watched her. His hand was cold, like the winter snow. Most people were cold compared to her, but this was different. "What do you want, Aiden?" He backed her up into a corner, darkness and shadows hiding them from people as they passed by.

He leaned his face down, wrapping his arms around her waist. She heard him inhale, taking in her scent.

"Please don't." She whispered, causing him to release her slightly. He leaned his head back and stared down at her. Even in the darkness, he could still make out her angelic features perfectly.

"Don't what, I wonder?" She had a single tear streaming down her cheek as her eyes met his, which strangely made the broken organ in his chest hurt.

"Bite and kill me. I don't want to die at the hands of a vampire." What a strange girl. He took a step back, releasing her from his grip. Arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched her curiously.

"I wasn't planning on killing you, Marcelle. Faery blood is much too sweet for someone like me. I don't really feel like going insane any time soon." After taking a look around, he sighed, shaking his head. "You do smell quite delectable though, if I do say so myself." He reached a hand out, forcing his best, most gentle, smile. "Come on. I'll take you home." She was hesitant for a moment, glancing down at his hand. "Unless you'd rather fly home and risk being seen by everyone." The look that suddenly crossed her face was one that made the vampire chuckle. Nose wrinkled, eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed ever so softly. Hesitantly, Marcelle placed her hand in his, taking a step from the shadows as if she were a newborn fawn.

. . .

She was so warm. It was strange, holding the hand of a fae. He'd never seen another one, and was positive they were extinct. But here she was. One of the purest forms of life, holding onto him. It was there and then that he decided he'd always protect her. Before, it was a feeling he was unsure of. Did he really much care for this girl? But now, things were different.

He opened the door for her, releasing her hand only when she was comfortably seated in the passengers side. Aiden made his way around quickly, never once taking his eyes off her. Turning the vehicle on, it sat for a long moment as he took in the smell once more. Lovely.

. . .

The ride was quiet. Marcelle was quite aware that he knew where she lived. Had he followed her last night? She glanced over at him, the corner of his lips turning up.

"If you want a kiss, all you have to do is ask for one." She looked away quickly, turning her head to stare out the window. What a cocky asshole. She was petrified of him. Did he seriously think she wanted to kiss him? Most certainly not!

"Welcome home." His blue eyes turned to stare at her, a brow raising just as one side of his lip did. Hand moved to open the door, but was stopped by the touch of death. "I'll see you soon, Marcelle. Be safe for me, alright? We can't have anyone else sinking their fangs into my little butterfly." She left quickly, rushing up the front door and inside, dead bolting it behind her.

. . .

"Mr. Ravenwood has found something quite interesting, your Highness." A beautiful blonde woman with locks flowing down past her shoulders said confidently, bowing to the man who sat, staring out the window. He held features stunningly similar to his older brother, but eyes as red as freshly spilled blood.

"And what is that, Riannon?" He asked her, voice soft and sweet. He turned to her and smiled, cocking his head.

"He's found a faery, possibly the last of her kind." The man stood, walking down from his perch, to stand in front of her. He held out a hand, smiling as she took it and stood straight, eyes meeting.

"How lovely. Go and find her, and bring her to me. Tell no one of this. Understood?" Her lips formed a straight line as she bowed softly.

"Understood." Riannon stood tall once more as she turned on a heel, rushing out of the large room with a dangerous grace that only someone with her talents could possess.

"How lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

Monday rolled around as if Sunday had never happened. Marcelle couldn't get him out of her mind, although she couldn't figure out _why_ exactly. She was scared to death of that little leech, and yet, there was something about him that drew her to him. Like a moth to the flame. He'd said some weird things, like going crazy if he were to drink her blood. And how did he know what she was? Was it her smell? Celle leaned her head down and sniffed, pursing her lips as she tried to process the scent. But it seemed normal to her.

"Let me see your arm." She suddenly blurted out, looking at the person who sat next to her. Who just so happened to be Jan. She was confused, but did what her friend asked without question, cocking a brow. Marcelle lifted her hand to her nose, nose wrinkling as she took another whiff of herself. "Do I smell weird to you?"

"No, you smell how you always do. Like the forest. I don't really know how else to describe it."

"How do you smell?" Jan shrugged and held her arm out to Kelly, who took one smell and leaned back suddenly.

"Like cheap perfume and body wash." Everyone in the group rolled their eyes.

"I'll meet you guys in class."

. . .

Aiden ran as fast as he could. He _needed _to get to her house in time, before _she_ got there. Finally, he was there, out of breath, but hitting the door with pure determination. It finally opened, an older woman opening it and staring at him strangely.

"Can I help you?" He pushed past her easily, calling out Marcelle's name as he took the stairs five at a time. The vampire burst into the room, taking in the empty space. She wasn't here. "Marcelle isn't here!" The woman huffed as she finally made it to her daughter's room.

"Where is she!" Perhaps a little to aggressive. "I'm sorry. She's in serious danger. She needs to leave this place before she gets caught. You do too. A woman named Riannon is after her, and if she gets here and you're still here, she'll shred you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aiden."

"The vampire." His nose twitched. How the hell did she know? "Marcelle told us about you. How can we trust you?"

"Because I haven't ripped out yours, or your daughter's throat." Proof enough, right?

"You touch her, I'll track you down and rip your throat out, understood?" Aiden gave a nod. "She's at school. Not sure why a fae wanted to go to school, but who am I to say no."

"Thank you." The woman gave a nod before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He'd arrived at the concrete jungle quickly, following her smell the whole way there. Riannon wouldn't be too far behind him. Hell, that crazy bitch could have already been there for all he knew. But he had to keep going. Had to find her. Finally, the smell of sage and rain radiated out of one of the rooms, and when he opened the door, all eyes fell to him.

"Marcelle." The words fell from his lips, relieved to see she was alright. Eyes shifted between the two as he made his way towards her.

"Aiden. What are you doing here?" The vampire held a hand out for her to take, eyes glancing up to gaze out the window.

"We have to go. Now. Someone's coming after you. And trust me, you don't want her to find you."

"Excuse me! Who do you think-" Turning around suddenly, his eyes met with the professor's.

"Go sit down, and don't say a word until we leave." The man did as Aiden said, he turning to look back at Marcelle. "Please. I already told your mom to leave."

"Celle?" Jan looked over at her friend, who returned the same confused expression. "I would much rather see you in one piece tomorrow. I'd go if I were you." Hesitantly, her placed her hand in his, Aiden yanking the fae up and turning to rush from the room.

But it was too late.

"Nice to see you've brought me my prize, Aiden. Hand her over and I won't have to kick you ass. Again." The blonde stood across the courtyard, smiling at the two. She looked like a character straight out of Underworld, or even the Matrix, her body adorned in a black leather jumpsuit that was just a little bit too low cut.

"Bending over backwards for little Damon again, I see? You know he won't screw you, no matter what you do. We royals don't date dogs." Her face seemed to turn red, furious with his words.

"You will address him as your King! And I wouldn't be talking, you little shit. I'm not the one dragging a faery around." They'd begun to build a crowd, students emerging from their classrooms to watch the scene as it unfolded. "Lowest of the low, if you ask me. Disgusting life form, only good for their blood."

"How about you? Made only to please your master. Now that's pathetic. At least her blood is pure!" He definitely had a way of pulling her strings.

Aiden glanced down at Marcelle, taking his eyes off the blonde only for a moment.

"You need to get out of here." He handed her a small piece of paper. "Go to that address. I'll meet you there."

"Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Just go." She was hesitant, but her feet began to move.

. . .

She could hear the fighting. Hear the screams of her fellow class mates as the two vampires went at it in the court yard. How the hell were vampires able to go in the sun? Wasn't that a thing? No sun, or they'd burst into... flames or ash, right? Apparently not.

A familiar black vehicle came to a screeching halt next to her, a face she knew so well leaning out the window. As she shouted at Marcelle to get in, she did so willingly, huffing and shaking.

"What the hell is going on! Who are those people!" She was visibly shaking, horrified by what she'd seen. "That blonde chick threw Aiden like he was a football! And don't even get me started on how fast they moved! I couldn't even keep up!"

"They're vampires, Jan. I'll explain it all when we get to this address."

The building was massive. A beautiful plantation home that seemed to have been abandoned for years. Everything was peeling and rubble sat at the base of the pillars. Was it safe to go inside? The fae was hesitant until the door opened, an older woman with black hair and grey eyes standing in the frame. She seemed happy enough, a warm smile plastered upon her withered lips.

"Ah, you must me Marcelle. Aiden hasn't stopped talking about you for a moment." She chuckled. "Please, come in." The woman stepped aside to let the two girls in, both gasping at the sight inside. It was truly beautiful, looking as if it were built just yesterday. The fixtures and furniture matched the time it was built, lights dim, giving it an eerie but homey feel. "Please forgive me, but what was your name?" The woman walked to Jan, holding out a hand.

"Janice. It's a pleasure Mrs...?" She trailed off, waiting for a response.

"Nora. It's wonderful to meet you." The room fell silent for a long while, Marcelle finally being the one to break it.

"Nora, what are you doing here?" The woman looked to the two girls, confused for a moment. But she smiled quickly,

"You mean why is an old woman working for a vampire?" Jan still didn't seem to be believing it. But nonetheless, Nora giggled, shaking her head softly. "He's kind to me. My family was killed in this place long ago, and I was devastated. But Aiden showed up on the front door one day and then next thing I knew, he was staying here, treating me like his own mother!" She giggled once more, shaking her head. "I have to admit I was quite shocked when I found him sucking the life out of a young girl one day, but somehow I accepted it. He never kills anyone, which is the only reason he's allowed to stay in my home." The fae glanced over at Jan, who's eyes were as wide as the ocean. "Where is he, by the way? He told me he was going to pick you up then be right back. 'I can't have my little butterfly running around in the open,' is what he said. He was afraid another vampire would find his treasure."

"He'll be back shortly. He had to run an errand." Worrying the old woman was the last thing the girls needed to do.

Nora had showed the two to the sitting room, scurrying off to make some tea.

"What the _hell_ is going on!" Jan was baffled. And she wasn't happy about it. "Why the hell are these people after you! And why you! Why not someone else?" With a sigh, Marcelle stood. She'd kept the secret from her friends for years.

"If I show you, you can't tell anyone. You might get yourself killed if you tell people what I am." She stayed silent, just watched in awe as the girl shed her over shirt, wings fanning out around her.

"Holy. Shit. You're a fucking... holy sh-"

The front door slammed open, sending a loud cracking echo through the house. Janice stood to stand next to her friend, petrified of what might be coming.  
"Marcelle!" Her feet moved quickly to the doorway.

"Aiden!" She was strangely happy to see him. Even as cut up and bloody as he was, the sight brought peace to her, and when his arms went around her and squeezed, the girl couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, finally releasing after taking a calming breath. His words tugged at her heart strings, the sincerity in every syllable. "Riannon isn't going to be out for long. She's stuck with a flagpole through her chest, but that won't hold her forever. We've got to go."

"Where?" Where could they go? And why did he want to protect her so?

"I don't know. I could take you back to Ireland, and you could find sanctuary in the faery realm. But you'd have to stay there, and I don't know if there are any more of your kind left..." She was so confused. He looked up at Janice, watching her for a moment before her moved towards her. "Thanks for picking her up. You can go now. I'll do everything I can to protect her." Giving a nod, the two girls hugged before Janice disappeared out the front door.

She sat quietly while she watched Aiden converse with Nora, a mess of questions flying through her mind. Why did he want to protect her so badly? Who was that blonde girl? Why did Aiden allow Nora to stay here? Would she ever see her parents again? Were they even alive? He finally turned around and noticed the look of bewilderment on her porcelain like features.

"You okay?" He took a few steps forward, sitting on the couch beside her.

"Confused about a great number of things, Aiden." Not much she wanted to ask to him about, though. He was, after all, her enemy. At least, he was supposed to be, right? "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about you." Was she supposed to hate him? Be thankful? It seemed like everything was fine until he showed up.

She watched as he stood, confused as he took a step towards her.

"Well, you may be confused about it. But I'm not." What the hell was he doing? He had her backed into the wall, face lowering closer and closer to hers. Lips finally brushed against her own, the girl freezing. Was he kissing her? Finally, Aiden pressed his lips against hers, and for a brief moment, she kissed him back. It was a strange feeling, her warmth mixed with the coolness of his skin. Euphoric in a way. But she came to her senses quickly, pushing him away roughly. Marcelle stared at him, angry and confused.

"I'm going... to go find something to do."

What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

He'd kissed her. KISSED! The nerve of that man! How dare he lay his lips upon her!

"It's alright to admit you enjoyed it, dear." Marcelle stared at Nora through narrow eyes.

"I did not. It was vile and repulsive and how dare he." The woman simply chuckled as she wiped down the counters. "I remember the first time I fell in love. I was just as scared as you are. For different reasons, of course. After all, I'm not a faery, and the man I loved was not after my blood!" The smile that refused to leave her face was really beginning to be annoying. Love? A vampire? There was no way in hell. Was there? "The look on your face says it all, dearie. You'll realize it soon enough." Were these people all going mad?

"I don't love him, Nora. We're from two different worlds. He helped me in a time of need and it's as simple as that."

Footsteps echoed through the kitchen as he emerged, cleaned up after a fresh shower, and a bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Nora walked to him and placed frail hands around him, squeezing as tight as she could.

"Be safe, honey. And take care of her. She's a special girl, you know. Anyone who loves you purely is." He smiled, looking over at the fae, who just so happened to have her back to him as the hard blush traveled across her features.

"Let's go." Standing, Marcelle was the first from the room, not even bothering to turn around. The nerve!

"Where are we going?" She finally asked, glancing over at Aiden as he drove the vehicle down the road.

"And she finally speaks to me!" The look on her face was threatening, silently growling at him to answer the question. His eyes met hers, and suddenly the vampire burst into laughter. "That look is adorable!" He spat out between chuckles, which only annoyed Celle even more.

"Answer the damn question!" Straightening up, he shook his head, continuing to smile as he responded.

"For now, we're simply driving. The farther we can get away, the easier it'll be to get on a plane and get out of here. If we leave from here, chances are Riannon will find the plane, and stop it. Then we're screwed." Made sense.

"We need to stop eventually. Before the sun goes down."

"And why is that?"

"I need sunlight." The cocked brow said it all. "Faeries are like plants. We get our energy from the sun, and we live off that. If we go a couple days without it, we start to wilt and grow weak, and after a week, we start to die. At least, that's how I am. I've never met another faery." Aiden reached a hand out and took hers in it, smiling warmly at her.

"You'll be okay, Marcelle. I promise. We'll stop when we get the chance."

The sun was beginning to go down by the time Aiden stopped, and it wasn't until then that Marcelle realized he'd been holding her hand the entire time. She was embarrassed, but somehow alright with that fact. Why did he make her feel so safe? Stepping from the vehicle, the fae shed her jacket and stepped into the clearing. The sunlight felt wonderful as warmed her skin, filling up the empty spaces. But it was strange having a pair of eyes on her, watching the ritual that usually consisted of her, and her alone.

"How is it that you can go in the sun? Aren't vampires not supposed to be able to do that?" He smiled as he came into the clearing, hands moving to lift the shirt that covered his torso. She gasped and looked away quickly, but then slowly returned to him as he began speaking.

"It's a spell that allows me to do it. Written in an ancient language your ancestors came up with. Normally, yes, you're right. Vampires can't step into direct sunlight. We burn as if we were thrown into a fire, boils, all that fun stuff." Marcelle stepped towards him, reaching a hand out to run her fingers over the black markings. How familiar it looked, and yet she knew she'd never seen it before.

"Sorry." The fae jumped back, pulling her hand away from his skin quickly.

"Don't be." As he took a step towards her, hand reaching out to take hers, the girl pulled away, shaking her head at him.

"Please don't, Aiden. I still can't trust you."

"Why? You can't push me away forever, Marcelle. You know that, right?" He really was cocky, wasn't he? "I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." This was all so confusing. As safe as she felt with him, as much as she wanted to like him, she couldn't. But why? Was it simply because of what he was? Because of what she was? Or was there some other reason for it? He came towards her again, catching the fae's petite hands in his, pulling her in even as she tried to slip away.

"Aiden! Please, don-" But before she could finish, his lips were upon hers, arms holding her in place as she fought until the girl eventually gave in. As wrong as this whole thing was, as much as she didn't want to like him, as much as she wanted to hate him, she wanted to stay with him. This was crazy.

They'd backed up into a tree by the time Marcelle pulled her arms from around his neck and pushed him off. The moon was beginning to rise as she caught her breath, forehead against his, eyes closed, focusing on breathing.

"We should get going."

"Yeah. We should."

Oh god, what the hell was she getting herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story. That being said, please give me some feedback. How do you like the characters? The story? What could I improve on? It's been a while since I've written anything, so this is probably a bit rough. But please let me know. Private messages, reviews, whatever. Questions? Post them! Comments? Post them! Thank you!

* * *

He'd been holding her hand since they got into the car, but so many emotions swirled about inside of her. The passion, the lust, the ravenous hunger. She could feel them all radiating off of him as he kissed her what felt like moments ago. Hell, Marcelle could still feel the tingle of his lips against her own, enough that her hand moved to touch them lightly. This was all too bizarre. Never in a million years did she think she'd be kissing someone like him. A vampire.  
"I always wanted my first kiss to be special." His mouth opened, a look of pure shock crossing his features as he looked over at her.  
"You mean to tell me I was your first?" Was he teasing her?  
"Yes! I'm not some filthy lady of the night, waltzing around and spreading her love everywhere!" Aiden laughed at that one.  
"Wow, some way to call someone a whore." He shook his head, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Well I'm glad I made it special." Marcelle glared at him then, raising a brow.  
"You think that was special?"  
"Was it not?" Unbelievable.  
"You forced yourself upon me, both times, and expect me to enjoy it!"  
"Come on, you enjoyed it both times. Admit it." The petite redhead shook herself from his grip, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a fit of anger.  
"I most certainly did not!"  
"There goes that face again." He chuckled once more, smiling over at her. "Alright, think what you want. I could feel it, though. Your passion, and how much you wanted it just as much as I did." What a cocky, arrogant bastard!

They'd arrived at the airport long after the sun set. She didn't enjoy the night much, but the florescent lights in the building made the butterflies in her stomach settle a small bit. But the night was filled with all kinds of dangers; demons that fed off the souls of those they passed, vampires, who would gladly steal every drop of blood from a faery's veins, werewolves, who slaughtered every creature they came across. And those were only a small handful.  
"We need two tickets to Ireland." The woman behind the counter smiled, nodding as her gaze turned to the brightly lit screen. Moments that seemed to long went by, and she finally looked up.  
"I'm sorry, the next flight out takes off at six p.m. tomorrow. Would you like to wait?" Aiden looked down at Marcelle and sighed.  
"I suppose we'll have to."  
"Do you really want to wait that long?" What if Riannon came?  
"We don't really have much of a choice." They could always go to another airport, couldn't they? "Don't worry. We'll be fine." Easy for him to say.

They'd gotten their tickets and were finally walking into the room they'd rented. One bed, as per Aiden's request.  
"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you." He looked offended.  
"What, afraid you'd wake up with me on top of you?"  
"Among other things." The two glared at each other for a while, he finally breaking it off with a chuckle. When his fingers slipped under his shirt, Marcelle spun quickly, gasping as he began to lift it from his body. "Stop doing that!" She growled, unsure of what to do exactly. But she jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her, grabbing the zipper of her jacket and pulling down. She slapped his hand away, spinning to face him. "You're seriously asking for it, you leech."  
"I just want to touch them." Touch what? As he pulled off the jacket, his hand reached out to stroke the velvety appendage.  
"Don't touch them!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so!"  
"But why?" He'd chased her around the whole room, hands just barely missing her each time. But the vampire finally caught her hand and pulled her onto the bed. With a chuckle and a proud smile, he stradled her, pinning her arms to her sides with his legs.  
"Stop it! Let me go!" Then, his hand fell upon it. The touch felt positively amazing, like an intimate massage. Her cheeks flushed as her toes curled, muscles tensing, embarrassed but lost in the moment.

"So that's why you didn't want me touching them."  
"They're sensitive, okay?" How rude of him.  
"It's like touching sunshine." He whispered, causing the fae to look up at him. His gaze remained fixed on the intricate design the veins sculpted out. "They're so warm and soft. You just want to lay on them all day and be enveloped in them. But they feel so strong, like they could carry the weight of the world without tearing."

"Can you please get off of me." This was embarrassing. It was like him explaining her lady-parts in extreme detail. He looked at her finally, sighing as he moved to stand, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, gasping as he pulled her up quickly, holding her tightly.

"You really need to relax more, Marcelle."

"No I don't. Not with you."

"Then where? With who? I'm here trying to protect you, and you-"

"I don't know you, Aiden! One moment, I was fine, in school, with my family, and the next minute, you're there, and some blonde woman who apparently wants me dead or as a prize, and for what! Because I'm a faery? Why! What is so special about me!"

"You really don't know, do you?" His tone was dark as he turned to sit on the bed. Her silence said it all. "A long time ago, there was what history would remember as The Great Battle. It was more of a massacre. The elders found a way into your realm, the faery realm, and slaughtered the fae. Those who stood up and fought, mostly the men, were killed. Those who hid were found and taken prisoner. The Elders took the fae back to their castles and mansions, each with dozens of your kind. Over the years, they were all eaten, saved for special occasions, parties, masquerades, that sort of thing. Their wings were either frozen or cut off so they couldn't get away. Then, they were hung over the table, and each of the guests would take turns drinking until the faery had nothing left. Eventually, they were all gone. Even the ones who'd escaped were found and drained. After they were all gone, the vampires who'd drunk the blood eventually went crazy. Nothing could satisfy them like faery blood." She didn't say anything for a long while, just walked around the room slowly. "Marcelle?" She didn't know what to say, and the blank expression on her delicate features didn't help any, either. "I'm sorr-"

"I remember it." He stared at her, shocked.

"Remember what?"

"The massacre. I remember I was very small. I was in my home with my mom and my two sisters. Then, my dad came and yelled at all of us to hide, that the vampires were coming." Aiden's eyes remained fixed on her, speechless.

"Marcelle, that happened over two thousand years ago." She looked at him, perplexed. She remembered it. But how?

"I need to sleep." With a nod from him, she lay down, pulling the heavy blanket over her head.

Even with him in the room, she fell asleep quickly and soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Please don't forget to review the story. I like to hear your feedback! If you have any questions about the characters or the story, please ask! Thank you!

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time the faery awoke from her slumber. It took a long moment for her to remember the events of the prior day, but eventually, she remembered why she was waking up in a hotel bed with a vampire sleeping soundly on the other end. How strange this all was. Marcelle leaned up and pulled the covers off, walking silently into the bathroom before stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower. The warm water felt so wonderful, washing away the worries of yesterday. Dozens of thoughts swirled about her head, but the story Aiden had told her... it chilled her. Why hadn't the faery's fought back? Weren't they able to?

"Good morning!" The voice appeared in the shower behind her, the girl jumping, letting out a shriek.

"What the hell are you doing! Get out!" She was naked! This was not appropriate!

"Calm down. I came in to get cleaned up, just like you. Although the view isn't too bad." He stepped around her, giving her a wink as he looked her up and down.

"Get out, you pervert!" She slapped him, doing her best to shield her body from his sight.

"I will when I've finished showering." The hit didn't even phase him, and he turned, tilting his head back to let the water flow down him. "Would you relax, please?" Marcelle remained with her back towards him, pressed against the wall with her arms covering her chest.

"With you standing behind me, completely nude, and watching me? I don't think so."

"Then why don't you get out?" He smiled at her, cocking a brow.

"I want to finish showering!"

"Then please, finish." He stood to the side, making room for her to move into the stream.

With a heavy blush filling her cheeks, the fae shifted, back remaining facing him, moving until she was standing under the water. But now, Marcelle didn't even want to wash. She wanted to get out. To slap him as hard as she could, and get the hell out.

A chill went down her spine as she felt a cold hand against her wing, body freezing as he stroked it.

"Stop it, Aiden." He chuckled, whispering into her ear.

"Make me." The tone he spoke in sent another chill. What did he expect her to do? He was a dozen times stronger than her, and she was more focused on covering herself than forcing him to stop touching her. His hand moved, tips of his fingers running up her arm, stopping at her shoulder and running down once more. His other hand began to snake around her wait, but that was enough. Quick as a snake, she left the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and fleeing the wash room quickly.

How dare he touch her. Marcelle was half tempted to cut off his manhood and shove it down his throat. How dare he!

"There are clothes for you in my bag." Aiden's voice scared her once more, but at least this time he wasn't practically upon her. He walked towards the black duffel bag and pulled out a pretty little outfit, jeans and a chiffon green tank, complete with a matching bra and panties. Tossing it at her, Marcelle caught the bundle. Glancing up at the vampire, who had his back towards her, she stood and dropped the towel, dressing herself quickly.

They were boarding the airplane then, smiling at the woman who took their tickets. "Honeymoon?" She asked, which merited an immediate "Yes!' from the raven haired man, right before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't you ever do that again." She growled to him as she took her seat.

"Oh come on, it's just a show."

They sat there for what felt like ages, but eventually, the aircraft began moving, going faster and faster until the whole vessel was at an incline, heading up towards the sky. Her hands gripped the arm rests, knuckles going white as she tried to calm herself. Aiden noticed almost immediately, chuckling and placing a hand over hers.

"Calm down. If we start to go down, all you have to do is spread those pretty little wings and float down to land."

"I can't fly." Marcelle's green orbs remained shut as she whispered the truth, scared out of her mind.

"What?"

"I. Can't. Fly."

"A faery who can't fly. How very strange." She could feel him smiling through his words, body shaking slightly as he chuckled. Boy, was she getting tired of hearing that rude, annoying, preposterous sound. A ding sounded throughout the interior, Aiden squeezing her hand softly. "You are now free to move about the vessel." Her eyes opened, looking around at her surroundings, only to land on Aiden, who was giving her a warm smile. "How did you come to America, if you're afraid of planes?"

"I took a ship."

"And you like the water better?"

"I don't like either, actually. But water, I suppose is better. At least I'd just end up drowning quickly. If the plane were to crash, we'd know it for far too long." He stared at her for a long while, face straight until he finally burst into laughter.

"Are you afraid of heights, my little butterfly?" Marcelle's cheeks turned a soft pink, more annoyed with him than she had been.

"That's none of your business."

"I suppose we'll have to teach you how to fly."

Marcelle sat in her seat by herself for nearly an hour, staring out the window and wondering where that little blood sucker had gotten to. He finally returned, skin looking even more flawless, and his blue eyes even brighter.  
"Do I even want to know where you went?" Green orbs fell upon a pretty blonde girl, probably in her early twenties, who stumbled past, holding her head. He glanced up at her, smiling back at the faery.  
"I needed to get my energy back in case something happens when we land. I couldn't get all my energy back with just one girl, now could I?" Oh god.

"So you... just waited for girls to come to the lavatory, and you just jumped them?"

"Jumped? No. Bit? Yes. I'm saving myself for a very pretty redhead." Stomach turned at the thought.  
"You'll be waiting centuries."

"Then centuries I'll wait." She grumbled at him, turning back to stare out the window. Silence fell between them for a long time, his voice finally breaking it.

"So you've never been with a man?" Marcelle glanced at him.

"Most certainly not. I don't invite strangers to share my bed with me."

"You have such a strange way of explaining things. You know that?"

"Why, because I don't spew out the first incompetent thing that comes to mind? Or the fact that I've been educated enough to use a larger vocabulary than a four year old?" He smiled, shaking his head as he watched her.

"Because you sound like you're from another time."

"What, is that a bad thing? How old are you again? Shouldn't you enjoy conversations such as these?" Aiden shrugged, slouching in his seat as he gazed about the cabin.

"Old enough. And because I make fun of you doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. I could actually listen to your voice all day." She hated when he did that.

"Well I couldn't stand to talk to you all day."

"What about addressing a large group of people? Like a medieval court?" Marcelle looked at him through narrowed eyes, eyebrow raised as she watched him, curious about the meaning behind that.

"What do you mean?" How strange he was. But Aiden shut his eyes, shaking his head once.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it. We'll be there soon. Might as well try and rest before we land. We have a lot to do when we get there." He was right. With a sigh, the fae closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat. Might as well rest her body as much as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Marcelle woke up to the flight attendant speaking, telling everyone to return to their seats.

"So far, so good." Riannon wasn't on the plane. Which was good. But how long would it take her to find out where they were? Where she was?

"What's the plan when we get off?" Marcelle glanced over at Aiden, who was sitting tense in his seat. He thought for a moment before looking at her, a carefree smile planted on his strong features.

"We'll find a taxi, and get you to a portal to the faery realm. Then you'll be safe there. Apparently creatures with evil in their hearts can't cross over."

"Then how did the vampires get in the first time?" She looked away from him as the plane began descending. There were holes in his story. Perhaps lies told to him. Or perhaps he was working with Riannon. He took a moment to respond, cocking a brow as he thought hard about the question.

"I have no idea."

Finally, the large aircraft came to a halt. The doors opened and the passengers stood, all exiting in a rushing line. Marcelle wasn't one to enjoy crowds like this, but Aiden seemed to love it. Which made sense. He was a creature that lived off of the life force of humans. But eventually the two pushed through the terminal, hailing a taxi once they finally emerged into the world outside.

"Where to?" The man asked, his accent thick. Aiden smiled at him, glancing at Marcelle before giving him direction.

"We need to find a faery mound. Do you know of any?" He turned around and looked hard at the two.

"I can take you there, but you can't enter. Only the locals, who know how to greet the good people are allowed in. Neither of you know anything about them, and a curse will fall on you if you enter improperly." The two both nodded, smiling at the man innocently enough, until he began driving. Of course, they were going to run into it and hope the portal would open.

The drive was silent. Soon enough, the scenery of buildings and blinding lights filling the night faded, the moon casting eerie shadows across the farm land.

"You want me to drop you at a hotel? You can visit the mounds tomorrow in the light." Marcelle spoke up then, shaking her head.  
"No. It's important we get to the mounds quickly." He looked at her in the rear view mirror, nodding.

"Alright."

The vehicle came to a halt, dropping the two off in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

"The home of the good people is that way." He said, pointing a wrinkled finger into the forest. "If you walk for a bit, you'll find it. Remember what I said, though. Don't enter the ring unless you feel like having a curse placed on you." Giving the man a few words of thanks and passing over enough funds to pay for the fare, the two stepped out into the night.

"I can't see anything." She whispered, looking up at Aiden.

"If I could help you there, I would." That's right.

"How well can you see?"

"As if it were day time." How irritating. "Something isn't right. We need to get there. And fast." The calm that enveloped her suddenly turned to panic, and her feet began moving the moment his hand slipped around her own.

"How rude you are, Aiden." That familiar female voice rang out through the night. He stopped suddenly, the girl nearly running into his back.

"Riannon. How the hell did you get here so fast?" Marcelle could hear her chuckle through the darkness.

"His Lordship provided me with an army to bring that little bitch back to him. Along with a means of transportation. We knew you'd be coming here. So we flew over the second we could, and waited." Someone grabbed her from behind, yanking her away from Aiden. He growled loudly, and before she even had time to yell, she felt his arms rip away from his body, dropping to the ground after spraying blood after her delicate form.

"Run Marcelle!" And she did just that.

She could hear the battle behind her. She could hear Aiden yelling, and Riannon yelling even louder. Screams echoed through the trees as she ran, but a veil of peace suddenly enveloped her. Feet stopped for a moment, but Marcelle knew she had to get to the circle. Was this it? The screams suddenly faded, and Marcelle was left standing next to a large stump. Everything was silent.

"Aiden?" She whispered, turning to search for him. Was everyone killed? The moonlight suddenly illuminated everything, as if it were the sun. But the scenery behind her wasn't the one she just ran through. Stone buildings sat abandoned all around her. Vines twisted up and through the stone, giving the sight a truly scary one. Where was everyone? And where was she?

"Marcelle." Aiden's voice suddenly sounded from behind her, seemingly exhausted from fighting.

"Aiden! Are you alright?" He nodded, throwing his arms around her.

"I'm glad you made it. And that I was able to get through." She held onto him tightly, nodding.

"Me too. But is this it? The faery realm? It's so sad. So... empty." But so familiar.

"I think so."

"Who are you!" The loud voice rumbled the ground, Marcelle turning quickly to face the sound. Aiden gasped, eyes widening at the sight. A large dragon, the same color as the night sky, landed in front of them, chest puffed as it stared down at the two. The vampire prepared himself, prepared to attack the beast. But Marcelle moved quickly, holding her hands up towards the dragon.

"Please, stop. My name is Marcelle. I'm a faery."

"You have a vampire with you. We must kill him, for your safety." He growled at Aiden, puffing his chest as he inhaled deeply, preparing for something.

"No, stop! He's the only reason I'm still alive." She stood between the two, pleading with the large creature.

"You can actually understand them?" Aiden whispered, looking all around them. More dragons then they could count surrounded the two, watching intently. Marcelle nodded, looking back at the first to approach them.

"Vampires are the reason your parents and siblings are no longer here, Lady Marcelle. Do you honestly trust him to protect you?" Smoke flowed from his nose as he looked down at the two.

"Lady? How do you know my name?" His face contorted in what seemed to be a smile, his head turning slightly to the side.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. I was given to you on your fourth birthday, when I was but a hatchling."

"If you recognized me, why did you try to attack me?" She stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"The question was directed towards your vampire, my lady." Marcelle looked between the two, turning her head slightly. A name finally came to mind and she looked up at him.

"Scath?" He gave a soft nod.

"I'm glad you've returned, Princess Marcelle."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading Butterfly Heart. If you could, please post a review or send me a message. Do you like the story? What about it? What do you think about the characters? I really like to hear from you guys, and honestly don't feel like writing when I don't hear from anyone how it is. So please! Post something about it! Thank you!

* * *

Scath had guided the two to the castle, the sky turning pink by the time they'd made it. She didn't know how to react to the sight. It was in decay, vines and trees tearing the whole thing down.

"This is so sad." Marcelle whispered as they entered in through the archway, the heavy wooden doors fallen long ago. Aiden looked down at her, enveloping her hand in his own.

"Does any of this look familiar?" She didn't know what to say. It did, but at the same time, not at all.

"I feel like I've seed it in a dream, but that's it." She looked up at him as the two walked through the ruins. But the sight was so strange. Like a distant memory. If she'd spend so much of her life here, why couldn't she remember any of it?

"Marcelle." He whispered, catching her attention. He pointed at a painting that had long since fallen from where it hung. She kneeled, inspecting the figures printed on the tapestry.

"It's my family." A group of five, three smaller children and two adults, stood smiling. She looked like the small version of her was a handful, making a silly face at the person who created the portrait. Her other two sisters stood proudly, faces straight. They looked so innocent. So pure. So sweet.

"This was done a few years before the massacre." The voice made the two jump, a man walking up behind them. His hair was as black as the night, eyes the same eerie shade. Translucent scales seemed to cover his body as he stopped beside Marcelle, staring down at the picture. She stood quickly, looking at the tall man.

"Scath?" She pondered aloud, he smiling at her, teeth jagged and menacing looking. The dragon bowed to her, then stood up straight in an awkward manner.

"I don't enjoy this form. I find it quite odd to walk on two legs. But it is the only way I can fit into the manse." He looked between the two, his mouth stretched a little too far to make him seem like a normal human being. Like he could open his jaw and bite someone's head clean off their shoulders.

"Why did you stay here all these years?" His large smile widened as he looked at her, tilting his head to the side.

"I cannot survive outside of this realm. My kind would be hunted down and hung on walls, displayed as trophies, just as the wings of fae are displayed."

She didn't say anything for a while after that, just followed him as he guided the two through the manor. He talked about the history of the place, about her family and the reigning families before. But her mind was numb. Why couldn't she remember any of this?

"Marcelle?" Aiden was staring straight at her, worried.

"I can't remember any of this. My family, the people, even being here. I can't remember any of it."

"You placed a curse upon yourself, Princess. I tried to talk you out of it, but you said you didn't want to remember the heartache and pain the vampires caused you. You wanted to forget about how you wanted to kill all the vampires you came across. You knew you had to survive, for your family, and so you wiped your memory." The dragon looked back at the vampire, eyes narrowing as he observed him.

"I wouldn't hurt her. Not now, and not ever." Scath huffed, a puff of smoke emitting from his flared nostrils.

"Is there a way to remove the curse?" The two looked down at the fae, stopping their silent fight. He turned on a heel and made his way through a set of door that miraculously remained in tact. "This is the library, as you can see. There are dozens of spell books locked away in here." His hand moved to one and pulled it off the shelves, handing it to the fae. "This is the one you used to lock your memory. There must be something in here to help you unlock it." She smiled at him and nodded, holding the book close to her chest.

"Thank you, Scath." Smiling up at Aiden, she walked around the two and made her way to a spot by the window, sitting and opening the book.

. . .

They'd been there for what felt like days. Marcelle practically lived in the library, studying every word in that book. She'd wave her hand every once in a while, whispering words. But nothing would happen. However, today, when Aiden walked into the room, everything was different. New, as if time hadn't touched it. The windows were all fixed and spotless, the tattered curtains and rugs looking as if they had all been made the day before. And the table the faery sat at was a beautiful cherry, intricate designs carved into the legs.

"Did you do all of this?" He asked in awe as he wandered through slowly. Marcelle looked up at him and smiled, giving a soft nod.

"Yes. I intend to restore the whole castle. I can't let this place remain in ruins. It's too heartbreaking."

He followed her around while she performed the spell over and over, the decay melting into beauty. But this could not hold the vampire's attention.

"What's wrong, Aiden?" He said nothing for a while, but eventually inhaled deeply, looking at her.

"I have to go back. One way or another, Riannon and my brother will find a way here. And they'll kill you. I can't let that happen. I need to go back and kill them both." He seemed sad, head hung low.

"I'll go with you." Blue eyes met with her emerald ones, narrowing slightly as he shook his head.  
"You have to stay. Figure out how to get your memory back." But Marcelle giggled at that. She waved her hand, the scenery around them changing suddenly. Ghost-like figures danced around them, vampires and faeries moving around and through them. Screams echoed around the walls, blood staining the Earth.

"I remember it. All of it. And I remember why I wanted to lock away my thoughts. I wanted to forgive someone for this. I couldn't walk around, hating vampires and demons because of what happened. It would have tainted me, ruined me. And so I did that. But the thing is, now that I remember, I want to hate your kind. But I can't. Because I have you. But I need to take revenge for my family." He watched the scene in shock, eyes wide as a familiar face waltzed past him. His father and mother, soaked in blood and smiling menacingly.

"I understand. We'll leave tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys, this is the last chapter until I get some kind of feedback. I want to know what you think of the story, and the characters! So if no one likes it, then I'm not going to keep writing it. Thanks.

* * *

He watched her as the two walked, cloaked in the shadows of the forest around them. She was different. She wasn't the scared little girl he'd met only a few days before. Marcelle was a princess, and a warrior. She was determined, and full of power. Aiden suspected he'd only witnessed a small amount of her magic that day, and that she had much more to show. But for now, he walked in silence beside her, wondering what sort of thoughts ran through her head. A strange feeling started in the pit of his stomach, disgust for his own kind. His father and mother had been at the massacre. They had been the ones who ripped off the heads of Marcelle's parents and bathed in their blood. It was sickening, which was strange for a vampire to feel. Had he really fallen completely in love with the creature gliding next to him?

"My Lady." A voice bellowed from behind the two, causing them both to stop. Scath stopped behind Marcelle and bowed low, standing up straight once more. "I cannot allow you to leave this dimension alone. I left you once, I cannot do it again." She watched him, seemingly pondering her options.

"As much as I do not want you to come and get hurt, I understand your desires. If you wish to come, you may. But you know that you must remain in this form, or risk being seen." He nodded mechanically, his wide grin spreading even wider, pointed teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

Finally, the two reached the faery circle, the world around them changing into what it was before. It was night, just as it had been when they'd first traveled through the dimensions, the moon high and illuminating everything around them.

"Do you smell her? Riannon?" Marcelle looked up at Aiden, who scoured the area, searching for his brother's accomplice.

"I do. Which means we should run."

"No. We should let her take us. We'll get to the castle faster that way." Aiden looked down at her, lips parting to speak. But an army was upon the three before he could say anything. And instantly, the blonde banshee held the fae, clipping her wings together and pinning her against the ground. Scath was the last to be subdued, who simply remained smiling, playing along with the princess's plan.

"Finally caught you, little bitch. You'll be a delicious treat for His Majesty."

"Or he'll be a delicious treat for me." She whispered back to her, lips curled up in a menacing way.

Aiden and Scath had been taken on a different plane than Marcelle. Riannon made sure that if one escaped, they wouldn't be able to take Marcelle. And any attempts to rescue her would be futile.

"Scath, you can't be serious about letting them take Marcelle, can you?" The vampire growled at the dragon sitting across from him in the narrow hall, who simply watched him intently, black eyes gleaming.

"She has a great deal of power, Master Aiden. She's finally unlocked it again, so have trust in her. The Princess knows what she is doing."

"A princess, eh?" Riannon asked Marcelle, resting her jaw on her hand as she watched the fae intently. "In that case, maybe His Majesty will have his way with you. He likes rare things."

"Which is probably why he doesn't seem to like you." The woman gasped, lip twitching slightly as she stood in a fit of anger and swung an open palm at the faery. A large red mark immediately formed on her left cheek, small dots of blood forming on the surface.

"You'd best watch your words, dog." Celle simply smiled, giggling at the woman's request.

"Or else what? You'll kill me? And ruin your possibly one and one chance at getting the false king to lay with you?" The vampire hissed and stood to swing once more, but instead of hitting the fae, a blood curdling scream echoed from between her lips. Fingers began to wither and curl, breaking and then turning to dust. She reached for her arm, trying to brush the curse off of her. "Touch me again, and I'll destroy you." Marcelle threatened, looking away and stopping the curse. Riannon fell back into her seat, clear drips of liquid falling down her face.

"What the hell did you do? How?"

"You'll see soon enough."

. . .

The two planes landed eventually, Marcelle and Riannon the first off. Her hand hadn't regenerated, nor would it. She wept for her loss, dragging the fae out of the plane roughly. She was furious at the creature, and was more excited than anything to see her be destroyed. If anyone could do it, Damon could.  
"Hello, big brother!" He looked just like Aiden in every way. Small differences in the cheek bones, and his younger brother was slightly shorter, a younger persona filling his form. Eyes, unlike Aiden's, were a deep crimson, a truly dark aura emitting from him. Aiden watched the boy through narrowed eyes as he approached the two, stopping to stare at Scath. "And what might you be?" But he said nothing.

"My Lord." Riannon bowed to him, presenting the prize to her master. He said nothing at first, just stared at Marcelle for a long while.

"Wow. No wonder my brother is so fixated with you." Only one corner of his lip turned up in a seemingly evil smile. "Bring them inside."

. . .

He'd wanted her prepared before they began to feast. A scurry of maids all took her into their charge, shoving her down the hallway and stripping her the moment they were in the large wash room. It was different than what she'd expected. Instead of a dark, gloomy atmosphere, it was full of light. Beautiful tanned marble floors, a wash tub that looked straight out of some Egyptian palace. Ferns and different flowering plants found their home in this place. But she needed to keep her mind straight. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand. And at that moment, she needed a cleansing bath. All so she could kill the king.

"Do you not understand what they're going to do to her, Scath?" He growled to the dragon through the cell. "They're going to rip her wings off, hang them as a trophy, inject her with a poison that causes paralysis, lay her out naked for the world to see then feast on her. It's this whole ceremony! You don't get it! She will die!" He had too much faith that she knew what she was doing. "You'd think that a whole group of faeries could defeat the vampires when they came to attack. With all their magic, and all their powers, and even the dragons protecting them! But what happened? They were all killed, except for Marcelle." Scath finally looked his way, pondering his words in his mind.

"Perhaps you are right." He said after a long while, standing. The dragon inhaled deeply, releasing a black flame from between scaled lips. But the bars didn't melt. They didn't move. Nothing. What sort of place was this?

"A dragon, huh? How interesting. We'll have to hang your scales next to the faery's wings." Damon entered into the dungeon, Riannon following close behind. She watched the two, a bored look in her eyes, but remained close to her master's side.

"What do you want?" He growled to the shorter man, who signaled for the guard to come over with the key.

"You're going to be dining with us, dear brother. Since you're the one who found her." Aiden's eyes widened, head moving side to side slowly.

"No, I won't."

"You either eat with us willingly, or we'll force you to. And I'll hurt her more than I ever hurt any of the other fae. I'll keep her alive and use her for whatever I feel fit. She is a princess after all. Maybe I'll take her into my room and ravage her night after night and force you to watch." He would, too. That sick little bastard. Aiden walked out of the cell, following after his brother slowly. What could he do?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Thank you to DarkspiritsXx, Maddier96, and Wolf9653 for the reviews. I want to hear more from you all! Thanks to these three, Chapter 10 is up. This means I still want to hear more from you! So please, review the story! I don't care if it's a short review or a long one, I want to see what you have to say!

* * *

The feast was being prepared by the time Aiden and his brother arrived. He sat there, petrified. How could he resist Marcelle after he'd tasted her? And better yet, how would he be able to save her? The great hall would be filled with all the most powerful vampires from around the world by the start of the night.  
"You won't be able to save her, Aiden. She's mine now." He glanced down at his brother, nose twitching slightly in disgust. He and Damon never saw things the same, and especially now, he couldn't imagine using someone as rare and beautiful and perfect as Marcelle as a desert. It was horrible.  
"I don't need to save her." He tried his best to say it in confidence, but in his heart, he wasn't so sure. Would she be able to free herself? He hoped so.

. . .

Marcelle waited for the guards to come and take her. She'd been sitting at the window sill for what felt like hours. The sun had finally began to set, and car after car began to arrive. Dozens of men and women draped in extravagant cloths emerged and disappeared into the building. Were they all here to feed on her? To drain the life of the world's last fae? A strange feeling began to set into her stomach. She was unsure of herself, scared that she'd fail. Scared that Damon would be able to do what he wanted. How many of her kind went through this same treatment, thinking the same thing as she? Dozens, probably.

A knock came to the door before it swung open. Celle stood from her seat and spun to face the woman, who stared with a smile for a long while before her lips parted.

"It's time for the feast." She said, and before the faery knew it, her wrists were being bound tightly behind her. Her heart pounded a million miles an hour, terrified of what was to come. But she held her composure, fiddling with the ropes, trying to get them off. But before she knew it, the two emerged into the great hall. They stopped as Damon presented them, red eyes falling to the faery. She looked at each and every one of them, reading the expressions. But she stopped when her eyes fell to one set. Her stomach turned, heart aching. Why was Aiden there? Their eyes finally met, the pained expression plastered on his features saying everything. He was forced there. What was held over his head, though? Surely there wasn't anything Damon knew or had, was there?

"Princess Marcelle." Damon said aloud, snapping her out of her thoughts. The woman holding her arm ushered her forward towards the group. She stopped to stand in front of the false King, who brushed her crimson hair away from her neck. "You know, you are quite lovely. But perhaps my brother would like the first bite." She looked towards Aiden as he untied the ropes. He sat there, staring, horrified at the request. "Do it, Aiden. You know what I'll do if you don't." He was shaking when he began coming towards her, cupping her face his hands.

"I'm sorry." He lipped to her, then leaned down and places his lips against the small of her neck. The princess gave a soft gasp as she felt the prick, but soon the pain began to subside. What had he done to her? The vampire pulled away as quickly as he latched on, turning and returning to his head. He was the first to sit down, ashamed of what he'd done.

"Wonderful. And now, my turn." His bite was rough, enough so that the fae let out a shriek. Aiden stood, but what could he do?

"Stop it, Damon!" He yelled, but it was too late. He'd injected her with venom. Her body was limp, and as soon as she leaned against the King, his hands moved, slipping the loose dress off of her petite frame. Inhaling deeply, he smiled at Aiden, cocking his head to the side, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"I told you she's mine. Every single inch of her. And now, I'm going to share my prize with the rest of my friends. And there is nothing you can do about it." But before he handed her off to the sorceress who stood off to the side, his hands moved to the delicate wings floating on her back and ripped them from her skin. But she didn't feel it. He whole body was numb at that point. Perhaps that was what Aiden did.

. . .

The whole party was very vivid to her. Though her body was limp and her skin held no feeling for the world around, her mind was active, and she watched every single creature as they dug their fangs into her, and listened as they went on and on about how they'd never tasted anything so delicious. Her head was beginning to feel light, vision going in and out. She could feel her life slipping away, almost as if it were something she'd been holding on to. A crashing sound echoed through the hall suddenly, the faery falling flat on the table. She was suddenly in pain, the feeling of a dozen bites scattered over her body washing through her. And the void of the soft velvety things that once sat beautifully on her frame caused tears to suddenly begin falling. Vampires scattered, screaming, but she didn't hear them. She barely noticed when a pair of arms scooped her up, draping something over her naked frame.

"Marcelle." She knew the voice. Knew who it was. But she didn't much care to respond. She'd been violated. Her purity was gone. Her wings, the things that gave her freedom, were gone. "Marcelle, please say something." Hands suddenly began working, her mind finally beginning to have control over her body again.

"Aiden." She whispered, grabbing the coat that hung over her and pulling it tight against her. "I have to do something." As she emerged from under the table, the sight of a large black dragon came into sight. She smiled at him as he finished releasing a wave of black flames, engulfing half a dozen vampires. Screams echoed around the hall, and finally, her gaze fell upon the creature she wanted to destroy most of all. "Hello, Damon." He was hidden behind some furniture, petrified of what was happening. But as soon as his eyes fell on her, he emerged, snarling as he lunged towards her. Hands moved, palms facing towards him, but nothing happened. She was too weak. Her body wasn't able to perform spells. She needed time to rest, time to revive. But he was upon her before she could move, tackling her to the ground. Damon wanted her dead, wanted revenge for the dozens of vampires Scath had just burnt to a crisp. She fought to get away from him, and finally, something happened. The vampire flew back away from her, a flash of white light emerging from the faery. But in that same instant, her eyes widened, lips parting as she gasped for a breath.

"Marcelle!" The voice sounded so far away. Who was that? And what was going on? Head finally moved, eyes noticing something... it looked like a pole? Or a stick?

"Leave it!" Another voice. Now who was that? Leave what? She thought, hand moving to her chest. Her eyes finally fame into focus, Aiden and a very strange looking Scath standing over her. "We must leave, Master Aiden. If you leave it in, I can take care of her. If you take it out, she will have been dead for too long. Dead? Who was dead?

"I'm not dead." She whispered, wincing at the feeling. The two looked down at her as she fingered the broken stick emerging from her chest. What the hell was going on?

"Yes. Let's go." His voice was shaking as he lifted her and before long, she could feel a cool breeze blowing on her face. But it faded quickly. And the last thing she felt and heard was Aiden's voice, calling her, holding her tighter and tighter. Then, everything was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, all! Here is chapter 11. If you can't tell, the story is beginning to reach it's end. But that means I want to hear more and more from you! So please, post reviews! I want to hear more from you! Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

He watched her the whole flight. She eventually fell silent, then shortly after, her skin fell colder than his own.

"Scath, she's not breathing." But there wasn't anything the dragon could do.

"Do whatever you can to try and wake her, Master Aiden. We are almost at our destination." But what could he do? In a moment of panic, he bent down and places his lips against her neck, forcing his fangs into her jugular. He injected her with the venom used to turn humans into vampires, but would it have the same effect on faeries?

"Wake up, Marcelle. Please." It took a few too long minutes, but eventually, she moved slightly, coughing. "Marcelle?" But she didn't respond.

"Vampire venom doesn't have the same effect, I am afraid. While it keeps death at bay for a few minutes, it will not stop it from coming. Luckily, we have arrived."

The beast dropped through the sky, not even bothering to land as the three entered into the faery ring. Just as before, the scenery around them melted into another. Within moments, the three were at the castle, running through the castle doors and to the nearest comfortable place to set the girl down. The color was draining from her yet again, and her breathing was suddenly gone.

"What are you going to do?" Aiden looked to Scath for guidance, but suddenly was mesmerized by what he was doing. Ripping the object from her chest caused her blood to flow, pooling around her quickly. Within moments, both of the men were drenched in the red liquid. But instead of letting her bleed out, the dragon moved a hand to his own chest, forcing a scaled claw through the skin.

. . .

The world around her was black. There was absolutely nothing for a long while, and so, she walked. She was dead, and she knew it. But strangely, the fae was alright with that realization. But would the girl be wandering a black abyss for the rest of eternity?

The darkness faded though, a familiar world springing about her. She knew everyone there, all the fae who had been killed in the slaughter. They all greeted her with sad smiles, and finally, her own parents and siblings stood before her.

"My little girl." Her father said, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Hello, father. Hello, mother." They didn't say anything for a long while, just embraced each other. But soon, the group pulled away, her mother looking down at her with a warm smile.

"I've missed you, Marcelle." She smiled and nodded at the woman. Oh, how she missed her family. "Follow us." She did as she was told, wandering into the castle that held so many memories. But instead of a happy scene, it was one of dread.

"Aiden? Scath?" She whispered, stopping as her gaze fell upon the two. The vampire's face was wet, panic and dread filling his handsome features. And Scath was forcing something into the bloody chest of the girl laying on the couch. "What are they doing here?" She looked to her father for answers, but she didn't need an answer. She was a ghost. And they were alive. And there, in a bloody heap, was her. In that moment, she was glad she wasn't alive. Her body was torn to shreds, scratches, bites, blood, and bruises filling every inch of her. "Stop! Leave me alone!" Marcelle shouted, lunging at the two. But she fell through them.

"You need to go back, my dear." Her father whispered.

"Why? Why can't I stay here? Where I belong!" The king and queen smiled at each other, finally shaking their heads at the princess.

"Look at the vampire. Do you not see the pain, the love he has for you?" Celle turned to look at him, and she finally noticed. "You're the last of our kind, Marcelle. Live on for us." With a heavy heart, the girl turned and hugged them both, nodding.

"I hope to see you again one day." The last thing she saw was the smiling faces of her parents before returning to her own body.

. . .

She shot up with a gasp, coughing heavily. A pair of arms flew around her, hugging her tightly. She remembered all the bruises and cuts and everything else that littered her body and winced loudly. Aiden pulled away, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't believe it. You're here. You're alive." Marcelle looked around the castle, gaze falling to where she remembered her parents last stood. A soft smile turned up on her lips as she turned back to the prince. Throwing her arms around his neck, she placed her lips upon his, holding on tightly. He seemed shocked, taking a few moments to finally react. Arms snaked around the petite frame as he lifted her, spinning the fae around once before the two finally broke apart.

"I love you." She whispered, resulting in a goofy smile from him.

"And I you."

Marcelle leaned against Aiden as she looked at Scath, who was looking away uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Scath." His eyes finally met her own, and he bowed low, a wide smile on his face as he finally stood.

"My work is not done, yet." Taking a step towards the girl, his hands began moving, lips whispering something inaudibly. "This will hurt, princess." A searing pain suddenly happened upon her back. She let out a shriek, holding onto Aiden for support, digging her fingers around his collar. But as quickly as it started, it was over. And the fluttering feeling on her back caused her to look over her shoulder at the velvety creations sitting delicately on her skin. While they seemed to be the same as her own wings, iridescent scales adorned these, traveling down to his skin and covering a small area on her back.

"Scath. They're beautiful."

"These ones are more durable, princess. The scales make them harder to pull from your skin, and harder to penetrate." She moved them slightly, together, then apart, then let them relax.

"Thank you." He bowed once more before turning and exiting the room, leaving only the prince and princess. They said nothing for a long time, just rested in each other's arms. But finally, Aiden pulled away from her, the smile on his face warming her heart.

"You should get some rest. Let those wounds heal." She gave a soft nod, looking out one of the large windows. The sky was beginning to change colors, signaling the start of sunrise.

"Outside. I love the morning sun."

"Then let me carry you there." Lifting the girl easily into his arms, the two made their way out to the large gardens nestled behind the castle. She'd be able to recover there, all while having him next to her. "I'll never let anything happen to you again, Marcelle." He whispered, squeezing her slightly.

"And I will never leave your side."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, everyone! Just a warning that this chapter is for mature audiences only. Also, just a friendly reminder to leave a review after you read the story. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Also, I apologize for this one being so short.

* * *

The next few days were spent recovering from what had happened in Damon's castle. Aiden never left Marcelle's side, even when he was beginning to lose strength.

"You need to go feed." She finally said to him, watching for any change in his features.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You need to eat. If we're going to get revenge on your brother, we're both going to need to be at our best." The vampire finally released a sigh as he stood, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips before he turned and walked from the room. He didn't need to say anything else, and when he returned, she'd still be where he left her, reading in the library. She was studying every kind of spell and magick there was, preparing for an inevitable battle that would happen sooner rather than later. She'd kill that bastard if it was the last thing she did.

The sun had set by the time Aiden walked back into the room, looking much better. Marcelle watched him as he traveled across the room, tilting head head as he extended his hand to her.

"We should go to sleep." With a nod, the girl closed the large book and set it down on the table, placing a hand in his.

They walked side by side in silence until they almost reached her room. But then, he stopped and turned to her.

"Marcelle?" Her green gaze met his, head falling to the side slightly. "I need to ask you something." The expression on his face was enough to stir some concern in the pit of her belly.

"What is it?" Her voice was gentle as she reached up, brushing some of his dark hair away from his eyes.

"After all of this is over, after Damon is no more, and after you finally get revenge for your family, will you stay with me?" She couldn't help but smile at him.

"If you will let me, I will."

"Then marry me?" She stared at him for a long while. She knew what she wanted, and that was him. But what would his kind think of their king marrying a fae? "I know what you're thinking, and I don't care. I want you, and only you. Please, Marcelle?" With a smile, she nodded to him.

"I will." Scooping her up into his arms, the vampire spun her around, squeezing her gently.

. . .

Both of them lay awake in their own separate chambers, wondering about what was to come the next day. She tossed and turned, and finally stood, making her way to the large window that looked out over the once grand kingdom. The full moon shone brightly in the sky, cloaking her in the light that it emitted. The knock on her door caused the fae to jump out of her thoughts, head turning to the door as it cracked open.

"Aiden." She whispered, standing and crossing the room to meet him in the middle.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"What were you doing?" Marcelle looked over to the window seat and smiled.

"Enjoying the night air, I suppose."

"May I enjoy it with you?" Their eyes met, and she smiled brightly at him, nodding.

They sat in the window seat for a couple hours staring out the glass, cuddled up together. But finally, the girl yawned, signaling the end of the night for her. Aiden looked down at her, kissing her forehead as he stood.

"Come on, time for bed." He led her to the large sleeping area, pulling the covers back for her. But as he turned to exit the room, he was stopped by a hand taking his wrist. Looking back at the girl, he watched as she raised herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stay with me." He didn't know what to say, and after she placed his lips on his, he wasn't sure what to do. What was she doing?

"Marcelle, stop." She did so, simply smiled at him.

"Just let go. Be with me." She placed her lips on his once more, and he finally gave in, arms wrapping around her and holding the fae tightly as their kiss got more and more passionate. Hands began to move, removing different articles of clothing, and soon enough, the two were laying naked in the bed together. He hovered over her and finally pulled away, observing her facial features for any sign of doubt or uncertainty. But there was nothing but love and desire in her eyes. And so, he took her, diving into the passion that suddenly had the two moaning and moving in unison. _I am yours, and you are mine._


	13. Chapter 13

The next day came around too soon. The sunlight peeked into the castle room in an annoying fashion, at least for the vampire. He opened his eyes, but quickly remembered the events of the previous night. He remembered asking Marcelle to marry him, and he coming to her room in the dead of the night. Then, her inviting him to share her bed, and the hours spent wrapped together. He watched her sleep, a small smile that had remained on her lips since the two had passed out. Hand moving, he brushed a strand of hair away from her angelic features, and with a stretch, her emerald eyes fluttered open, that small smile turning up and spreading across her porcelain like face.

"Good morning." She whispered, rolling onto her back and pulling the blankets to cover her naked form. Aiden leaned up, resting on his elbow as he looked down at her, whispering a 'good morning' in return. He was lost in the moment, looking at her in a new light.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He pondered aloud, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. She stretched once more, pushing him back as she rolled on top of him.

"Sore. Thank you very much." The fae giggled, shaking her head. "We have matters to attend to today." With a groan, he rolled her, the two switching places.

"Way to be a kill-joy." The vampire leaned down and kissed her, leaning back and staring down at her. "I vote we stay here for a little longer."  
"We can't. And you know we can't." He sighed, arms giving way as he lay on top of the princess. He was pouting, and she simply giggled. "Fine."

. . .

Nearly an hour later, the two traveled down the halls, a solemn look on both of their faces. Today was the day. Sink or swim, and that was their only option. If they stay there, the barrier between the human world and the faery world would be broken eventually, just as it had been before. And so now, they had to fight. They had to kill Damon and take out his army. He was convinced his army would remain loyal to the false king, But Marcelle wasn't so sure.  
"Their loyalties are to the king. And if Damon is dead, that will make you their king." It was an argument that would mean the difference between victory and defeat.

"Are you ready to take flight?" The dragon asked of the two as they reached the castle entrance. She stared up at him, body adorned in armor.

"Yes." She whispered, heart pounding at a million miles and hour. She and Aiden mounted the creature and before too long, they were soaring through the air, dipping close to the ground only to pass through one portal to the next world.

"Do you remember the war, My Lady?" The dragon asked, genuinely curious. "It happened quite a long time ago."

"I remember leaving. I don't remember anything else."

"Your mother and father all fought. Your mother was a true warrior. All of the maids threw a fit when they learned they were going to give you a dragon for your birthday. But that was how your parents wanted it. She was a true lady when she needed to be, proper, gentle, beautiful, but when the war broke out, she refused to go down without a fight. You should be proud to have her blood running through your veins." Marcelle looked down at her own wrist and nodded.

"I am. It doesn't mean I shouldn't be scared for today. I'd be a fool to not be." A deep laugh echoed from Scath's throat as he nodded once.

"I suppose you are right, princess."

. . .

The sun was beginning to set by the time the three descended from the sky. Hundreds of men decorated in shining armor stood outside the castle, holding weapons and watching the three. Damon met them at the front of the line with a smile. Riannon stood by his side, hand on her hip as she waited for orders, just like the rest of them.

"Welcome back, brother. Did you have fun with my prize?" His eyes looked the princess up and down, who was more than ready to rip his head from his shoulders.

"You know why we're here, Damon. And I wonder, after you're dead, will your army still try and fight us?" His smile faded as his older brother's words.

"Or does your army fight now for the false king? Technically your brother is the king, being the eldest." Marcelle took a step forward, eyes locking with the vampire's. "Will they even move when I come to rip your head off?" Her feet began moving, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

"Get them!" The soldiers began moving then, three against hundreds. But Marcelle's sights were set on one target. With a smile, her wings spread, suddenly lifting her into the sky.

Scath easily took out hundreds at a time. With one breath, he'd burn dozens into crisps. And with a swing of his spike-filled tail, bodies would fall to the ground, dismembered as if there had been nothing holding them together. And so, Aiden moved, trying to help Marcelle get through the crowd. But she was already floating above all of them. She'd get him before he knew it.

"Your little fly is going to get herself killed, Aiden. Just like you are." He snorted, laughing at the blonde bitch.

"What, by you? Please. You're both going down, tonight."

He was scared. There was no doubt in her mind. The heavy wooden doors slammed shut behind her when she landed, the sound of something scampering across the floor echoing all around her.

"Come out, come out." She whispered, looking about, trying to decided where he was hiding. Waving a hand, black flames emerged from one spot, engulfing a heavy curtain in a matter of seconds. And then, the next set, then tables. "I will burn this entire place down, Damon. Come out. Die like a proper king." Suddenly she turned, leaning back to avoid the swing of a blade. That wasn't fair, at all. But all was fair in love and war, especially in a battle to the death. He swung this way and that, the princess ducking to avoid each and every one of them. But he was too fast. He sliced across her face once, a large mark from her left nostril up between her eyebrows and stopping before her hairline. Her vision was immediately flooded red. The fae heard a laugh echo as she shook her head.

"Down with the queen." He whispered before swinging once more.

'_Use your wings. They're blades now.' _The voice echoed in her mind, and with a twirl, Marcelle avoided his blade, wings spanning out and catching his neck perfectly. In an instant, he fell to the ground, lifeless.

They hadn't gone all the way through. The false king was a pez dispenser now, only a bit of skin and muscle holding the two pieces together. She used his sword to sever the rest of it and with a smile, the girl made her way to the doors, using magic to open them, presenting the outside world with what she had done. Eyes quickly fell to her, all sorts of different weapons falling to the ground. Riannon screamed in horror at the sight, but as quickly as she was there, the woman was gone, perhaps forever.

"My god." One of them men whispered, looking around. Aiden made his way to the fae, eyes wide as he took in the scene. The two didn't say anything for a long while, just watched each other.

"Does this mean I'm free?" A smile broke out on Aiden's face as he hoisted her into his arms.

"Yes, Marcelle. You're free."


End file.
